


Oolong, a Makoto fic

by highspeedgays (snowonpalecheeks)



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Codependency, Crushes, Emotional Hurt, Fear, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, Internal Conflict, M/M, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowonpalecheeks/pseuds/highspeedgays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Makoto realizes he isn't the best friend for Haruka. A look at Makoto and Haru's friendship (Makoto may have a one-sided crush on Haru...). If you ship them romantically, you probably won't enjoy this fic, so please bypass. Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oolong, a Makoto fic

**Author's Note:**

> I love Makoto; please don't think otherwise!!!!! He's a beautiful, wonderful cutie! But I wanted to explore this side of him. It's just one interpretation. Thanks for reading! (Not marked with Mako/Haru; not sure if people would get offended. Marked with Mako&Haru for friendship. Background RinHaru, barely there, probably not actually, lol, I don't know.) 
> 
> I also apologize for the slightly experimental formatting...ugh. What am I doing anymore...?

“I’m sorry. Is there something else you wanted?”

Makoto is ten when he realizes he may not be the best friend for Haruka. He’s too slow to anticipate Haru’s needs, and he still makes a lot of mistakes. Like today when the vending machine was out of barley tea; Makoto should have known better than to substitute it with oolong. Haruka’s picky and Makoto knows that. He should have gone to another vending machine.

_(He should have. He knows that.)_

And yet, he can never quite get it right. He’s always letting him down, failing at his one duty as Haruka’s friend. His _only_  friend.

 _Haruka is too quiet, he’s too dull,_ the other kids say.

 _Haruka is alone,_ his parents tell him, _so be a good friend to him._

Makoto is a good boy, so he does as he’s told.

But “This is lemon oolong,” Haruka would say, and Makoto would scurry away to find just the right drink -- the right snack, the right crayon, the right... _whatever Haru wants_.

 

* * *

Makoto is seventeen when he realizes that no matter what he does, it isn’t enough. He’ll never be enough.

Haruka’s eyes shine brightly as he scours the crowd, searching for one very specific face among the spectators and other teams -- a single face in a thousand, but the only one he wants to see. And the more Haruka fidgets, the stronger Makoto’s urge grows to _**say something**_  to alleviate Haru’s distress. So he says the only thing that he knows will help, and it tastes bitter on the back of his tongue --

“I’m sure Rin will be here soon.”

He tries not to let his disappointment show when Haruka visibly relaxes.

 

* * *

Makoto is eighteen when he decides it has to stop. When his long, powerful fingers wrap around Haruka’s slender wrist, he knows he’s gone too far, but he’s not only fighting against Haruka’s fears and insecurities, but his own. If Makoto doesn’t _**say something**_  right now, this instant, he’ll implode. He’ll burst like a supernova and take everyone down with him.  He’ll smother in this small town with its small people and small dreams. He needs _more_.

Makoto swallows thickly and breathes deep. He _needs_  this.

 **"I’M GOING TO TOKYO!"** he screams into the night, and it _hurts_.

It _hurts_.

_(It breaks his heart and rends his soul. It **hurts** and it **hurts** and he’s never raised his voice at Haru like this and **it hurts…** )_

It _hurts_ so deep he thinks it might feel good and for the first time in so many years, he feels _free._

...


End file.
